Gotta Get Away
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. A moment of togetherness between Raphael and April, wanting to get away and be in each other's arms. A companion piece to "Gotta Be You." Raphril.


_Set in my universe in which their relationship has been established, and that they are 21._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

The soft hold of her gentle hand around his thick wrist was the last thing he recalled before she mouthed sweet reassuring nothings into his ear as they laid on the bed. He trailed his enormous fingers against her freckled cheek, awed at the bright red strands that fell over her wide eyes, lashes peeking through. Gently burrowing his fingertips into her hair, he pulled her forward to run his lips across hers, just enough to hear her mewl.

Earlier, he found his heart racing when her head tilted off to the side as a single digit ran down his plastron, exposing her shoulder as the strap of her tank dropped. Nothing was spoken, only welcoming the silence as they continued to stare at one another, lust mirroring within their eyes. His eyelids soon drooped at the soothing touch as her nails dragged lower. Leaning forward, his hand reached out to trail along her knee, up to her thigh, high enough to go under her loose cotton shorts. She giggled when he gently pinched her skin. Again, fingers pursued higher for her to shift. He drew in his bottom lip when she let out a soft moan as he tugged her undergarment.

The redhead's eyes shut as he got nearer, lowering to breathe in her faint lilac scent. Before saying anything, she reopened her eyes, locking eyes with him. April gently grabbed his hand, forcing him to stand, to guide him across the living room. Passing the couch and table, he quickly noticed that it was close to heading back to the lair, but he let her pull him anyway, forgetting any scheduled patrolling and sparring arrangements. Raphael noticed how her shoulder length hair bounced with each step she took, and as she turned her head, his eagerness exhibited from his wide stiff smile. Biting his bottom lip, he reddened once she flashed a smile.

Raphael brought her closer, enough for their pulsating hearts to thump against one another's. He felt her breasts pressing against his rigid chest as he laid flat on the mattress. An arm remained behind her head, as the other snaked around the curve of her waist, hand resting on her hip. Her fingers traced his armor-less biceps as her kisses traveled over the width of his face. Fluttering his eyes closed, he embraced the soothing pecks that trickled his skin. Now gripping her bare thighs as she straddled him, he held his breath while April sustained her gentle ministrations. Raphael swallowed as her jaw lowered to his quivering neck, trying to prolong the rapidness of his excitement. Opening and reclosing his hazy emerald eyes, he scooted back to relax on the pillows and intending for her to lean closer so her legs would tighten around him. Her petite hands grabbed the knot of his red tattered mask, unlatching it before letting it fall behind him, forgotten and lost between the cushions. April glanced down after she wrapped her arms around his now broader shoulders, letting her face sink into its thick skin. She moaned faintly when he grinded himself against her, digging her nails into the back of his neck as he arched. Sensing the shiver running through, he heaved a sigh. Shifting, their warm foreheads met, as the gentle breeze from the partly open window approached them.

"I know," she inaudibly whispered, as his hands trailed down to grip the hem of the satin material of her loose yellow tank. He nodded, responding with a hoarse "yeah," tilting to kiss the bridge of her button nose.

Withdrawn, he opened his eyes, seeing the foggy gaze of her cerulean irises, making him hazily smile. His thick hands had moved to take hold of her wide hips, fingers underneath the elastic of her shorts. Compared to him, she was tiny and nimble, even after the years of ninjitsu training. Whenever he looked into her blue eyes, he saw that teenage girl he met on his first patrol above ground. Now, she was there, with him, sharing such a private moment, matured.

Raphael furrowed his brow ridges when she budged against him. Groaning, he tightened his grip prior to fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Sliding his hands under her tank, he felt the softness of her skin. Hands traveling higher, noticing that she wasn't wearing her brassiere. Now twirling the silky material between his fingertips, her arms lifted as the shirt slid off over her head. Lowering his hands, he stared at her exposure, noticing the several fine and deep scars that dispersed across her flesh; some on the sides, others on the abdomen, and one particular that gashed beneath a breast. Years of practicing, scars were to be expected, however, it made him upset seeing them on her porcelain skin.

Looking up at her, he noticed her eyes were closed, waiting for him to touch her. Licking his lips, fingers trailed upwards, passing her bellybutton, between her breasts, until reaching the small freckles that splayed across her upper chest. He felt the goosebumps forming, making him intrigued of how her skin reacted by such a simple touch. The other hand dragged across the abrasion, feeling the thick jagged white line beneath the pad of his digit. It gashed a few inches under her left breast, making him remember that night, just before she turned twenty. April was too preoccupied in trying to calculate her aiming, and didn't notice a flash of shadow, slicing her through the black hooded sweatshirt, feeling the burning of skin as burgundy liquid fell onto the ground. For weeks, he carried the blame, knowing that it was ultimately his fault; he didn't train her well enough, he believed. She recovered quickly, but the scar was a reminder of his misjudgment. The flushed redhead only smiled, placing her hand on top of his to reassure him that all was fine. Raphael gently grabbed her hand, bringing it close to his lips, softly kissing each digit, not wanting to remember his deep regret. Leaning down, April kissed his cheek before trailing her lips further down to the front of his neck, leaving behind reddened marks on his firm skin.

Moaning happily through his closed lips, he placed his arms up by the sides of his head, staring at her while his chest rose up and down in a steady tempo. Raphael turned his tired eyes to stare at the brightness of the sun, through the curtain covered window. The gentle sucking made him want to just lay back, and let her take charge. One arm extended, palm hovering over the edge, while the other rested over his forehead, when sensing her lifting to take off her shorts. He pulsated and throbbed once her kisses reached down his thighs. He cooed her name, twice out of desperation, for her to recognize that he was ready. April lifted her head and rubbed her hand among his chest before slowly crawling over to him once more. Staring into each other's foggy gaze, they shared a tender kiss, tongues grazing each other's, inviting hunger and yearn as their mouths greedily consumed one another's just as their voracious want increased as quickly as their hands searched to grab and knead. Once satisfied, they slightly pulled away, heavily breathing, his hands tucking her fallen red locks behind her ears. He licked his lips and arched his back once he fully emerged. His craving of her amplified, thirst urging for her salty skin to be smothered between his teeth. Quickly, his hands pulled down her panties, sliding them off, groaning when his hands went back to grasp her rear. She held onto the ridges of his shell, locking eyes with him, before closing them. Raphael's eyes shut tightly, jaw clenching, once entering. The sounds of her faint cry, the holding of her breath afterward, anything and everything that she said or did, made him sink further into the plushness of the pillows, inviting the passionate indulgence.

The pace was slow and sensual, easy to embrace their moment together, and forgetting about whatever responsibilities they had. Swaying his head side by side, he let out a soft growl from the back of his throat, before locking his eyes to her face; lips quivering, flushed cheeks, chest heaving, with elation spread across her face. His vision faltered as the drowsiness overtook him. April roughly seized his muscular arms and placed them over his head, keeping a tight grip as she continued, causing him to release himself from his tiredness. Eyes wide and dilated, he smirked at her boldness.

Rocking his hips along with her rhythm, Raphael broke free from her hold and swiftly cupped her face, making her tug at his shoulders. Lips locking, growing avid enough to deepen the kiss as she proceeded rocking against his thrusting. He grunted when hearing her soft moans and mews, alongside the sound of the springboards. Sensing his ardent high, he tightened his embrace, bringing her down, and groaned when he felt her biting between his neck and shoulder, making him tilt his head to suck beneath her ear. Opening her hazy blue eyes, she whined and let go, to breathe in the musky leathery scent of his blazing skin as she laid upon his shoulder.

April felt sparking shivers running through her skin as his large hands grazed her backside just when their rapturous high arrived. His movements continued still, as his fingertips ran up to the middle of her back to her neck. She opened her eyes, to only glance at his profile, watching until he finished. April saw the curve of Raphael's smile before he shifted to place a soft chaste kiss on her perspiring hairline. He breathed heavily as he pulled her close, her moving to rest on the bed. Both facing each other, her right hand caressed his fingers while her eyes fluttered closed. He leaned forward to run his lips over her swollen lips, sliding out his long thick tongue to taste the brackish skin of her cheek. She let out a loud moan before turning to lie on her back.

He eagerly traced the sprinkled freckles that rested on her chest, noticing that her skin was much softer than anywhere else. Liking the sensation, he bent to place pecks across her breasts. April happily sighed at the gentleness, somewhat surprised by his tender touches, though, she has gotten used to it. She was glad to be the only one to see that side of him. The more they had grown closer, the more surprises she received from him. His mouth finally reached hers, teasing one another, giggling and chuckling when trying to hold out their lips from nibbling each other's.

April playfully smacked her hand at his plastron prior to reaching over to the nightstand to grab her phone, wanting to see the time. Holding the screen in front of him, he shrugged before laying the side of his head on her chest. Bringing the covers over them, she caressed his skull as the tiredness overtook him, not caring about what he may face once he arrived home. Who cares, he thought, if it meant that he would have that single quiet moment with her, so what if he were to get into trouble once arriving to the lair and receiving a heavy lecture on staying out the whole night without approval. Too tired to care, too enticed to remove himself from her, he snuggled closer, shutting his eyes while listening to the soothing pulse of her heart.


End file.
